Spirit Child
by AnimesandYouTubers
Summary: It's been three years since Chihiro left the spirit world and she's become unsure if it really happened. On the first day of summer break she returned to the entrance and was drawn in, now back in the spirit world sparks fly for her and Haku. Being teenagers in head-over-heels love, Chihiro becomes pregnant with a human river sprit hybrid child, will they manage? Rated K/K for now
1. Back To The Spirit World

Pregnant In The Spirit World

Chapter 1: Back To The Spirit World.

It had been around three years since Chihiro, now aged 16, had left the spirit world and she wondered if it had really happened. Her only proof whatsoever was her hair tie, which she wore every day. The summer break had just started and Chihiro's friends were going to England, leaving Chihiro alone and bored. She thought about Haku and wanted to go back to the abandoned amusement park. She packed her bag with her phone, keys, notebook and pencil, food and purse. "Mom, I'm going out, see you later!" She called, leaving the house. She didn't live far from the amusement park.

She sat at the entrance, wanting with all her heart to go in, knowing that she wouldn't return. She thought about her mother, then about Haku. She wanted to cry. She felt herself being drawn into the entrance and before she knew it she was all the way through the entrance, "since I'm already here, I'll go further," she said, she shook her head wildly, "what am I thinking?" She said, but her legs wouldn't obey her, she drew closer and closer to the steps she and her parents had climbed that day.

She knew there was no going back when she started to see spirits and found herself standing at the bridge where she had met Haku. The spirits gave her looks as if they didn't know her, Chihiro suddenly began to feel scared. Until she saw a familiar face. It was no-face. No-face gave a look as if he didn't recognise Chihiro. Chihiro ducked down, suddenly more frightened than she had ever been before, she decided she would cross the bridge. But something drew her back, something Haku had told her that day, but what was it? Unable to remember, Chihiro decided to go back, but it was already nightfall, so the entrance was no longer there, in its place stood the familiar sea and railway.

Chihiro started to cry, knowing she was trapped. She thought about mother, sitting alone and worried back at their home since Chihiro hadn't returned, but did pass the same way in the normal world? Did her mother even remember her back in the real world? She thought about Haku, wondering if we had stayed in the spirit world and if he would recognise her. She finally decided to cross the bridge. She walked fast but casual. No-face grabs her, lifts her up and pulls her closer and closer to his mouth, Chihiro is screaming helplessly as she is about to be eaten by her friend. In a flash Chihiro suddenly lands painfully on the hard wood of the bridge, making no sound. Her sight is blurred for the next minute, when her vision is normal again she sees a familiar face quite close to her own.

A wide smile crosses her face, "Haku," she said, the boy above her gave a suspicious look, "who are you and how do you know my name?" Chihiro frowned, she had changed quite a lot. She now had large breasts and her hair almost reached her rear end, still tied with the hair tie from before. Haku hadnt changed much, he was taller now, but his nostalgic emerald green eyes and black hair were the same. Haku noticed the hair tie when Chihiro looked down at the bag on her lap. "Chihiro?" Haku said, Chihiro looked up and smiled such a wide smile that her ears should've torn. "Haku, you remember!" She said, wrapping her arms tight around neck, "I thought I'd never see you again, I could never truly believe it all really happened," Haku smiled at Chihiro as she broke the hug.

"Sorry I didn't recognise you before," he said as the two stood up, laughing. Chihiro smiled, "what's new here then?" Chihiro asked.

"Nothing much, Yubaba can't control me anymore, but I still live in the bath house and work in a higher up position." He replied.

"I'd like to get a job again, in the bath house." She said.

"Let's go see Yubaba then, maybe you'll get a better name this time, Sen." Haku teased, Chihiro playfully punched his arm. The two headed for the bath house. Whispers could be heard all around the two, things like 'another girl?' And 'Haku finally got over that Chihiro girl then,' but they ignored and continued walking. They got into the elevator and headed for the top floor. The elevator opened to reveal Yubaba's office, same as it had been three years ago. "What is it?" Yubaba said, same old Yubaba.

"I would like a job ma'am," Chihiro replied. Yubaba started rummaging in her draws and pulled out a fresh empty contract, "what is your name?" Yubaba said, same ritual as three years ago, but Chihiro was glad it hadn't changed. "Chihiro," she replied.

Yubaba didn't comment, Chihiro signed the contract without instruction. "Ok, Chihiro, your new name is Sen." Yubaba replied, Chihiro muttered something. "Just like three years ago? Wait a minute... Chihiro is that really you?" Chihiro nodded, showing Yubaba her hair tie from that day. Yubaba didn't comment, she mumbled something. Chihiro and Haku left. "I'm gonna have to call you Sen, sorry, Sen." Haku teased, Chihiro laughed. She went to the girls' quarters to find Lin. "My name is Sen, I've just started work here," Chihiro said, Lin looked up and smiled, instantly recognising the girl in front of her.

"Sen, it's really you." She said, tossing her two uniforms from three years ago to her, "this is a joke, right?" She said, holding up the seemingly tiny uniforms to her body, Lin laughed, throwing her some uniforms that actually fit her. "I'll see you soon, Chihiro," Haku said, and with that, he left. After Chihiro changed, Lin led her old friend back to the baths, still the same as three years ago, bustling and full of working women and spirits. Chihiro remembered a lot from her previous time in the spirit world and went to work without a problem. "You seem familiar," the girl next to her said, it was Hikari. "My name is Sen, according to Yubaba." She said sarcastically.

"Sen, it's really you, right?" Hikari said, Chihiro nodded. Hikari squealed, pulling Chihirl into a tight hug.

**Hope you like chapter one! I have a new co-admin who is writing a Ponyo fanfic and it's her first one so when I post it go easy on her, thanks and enjoy!**


	2. In Love Miracles Happen

Chapter 2: In Love Miracles Happen

Chihiro tossed and turned in her sleep that night,

***Dream***

"Chihiro, Chihiro! Don't die!" Chihiro heard sobbing, it was Haku. She could just make out Haku staring down at her, tears rolling down his face. He was holding something in his arms, but Chihiro couldn't quite make out what. She looked down and saw her lower body covered with blood, her vision fading more and more, she looked up at Haku and tried to speak, but no words would come out. All turned black.

***Dream over***

Chihiro woke up with a start and began sobbing quietly. A figure walked into the room and picked Chihiro up bridal style. She ended up in Haku's room. "Sshhh, don't cry." He whispered, gently undressing Chihiro from her gown which was soaked in sweat, everything from then on was a blur to Chihiro, the strange sensations and noises coming from her (basically, they had sex.) Chihiro woke the next morning in Haku's arms. Haku was so cute when he slept. Realising what had happened the previous night, Chihiro's face went bright red. She didn't want to wake Haku, so sue lay there in his arms watching him until he gently opened his emerald green eyes. "Good morning," he said, Chihiro smiled. Haku made breakfast for the two of them and they sat happily together, eating breakfast.

The two went to work and exhausted themselves. They repeated the previous night that night with great sensation, Chihiro snuck out every night and slept with Haku. She was working in the bath house about a month later when she suddenly threw up in the water and collapsed onto the floor. Lin ran over to her, "Chihiro!" She called. For the next few days Chihiro remained bed-ridden, still throwing up and often unconscious. The bath house medic didn't know what was wrong, but Chihiro had a pretty realistic guess.

Haku visited Chihiro every day, often catching her conscious. "Haku," she said one day, he looked at her. "Do you think I might be..." She began, she couldn't day it. "Pregnant?" He finished, Chihiro nodded. Haku thought. "It's a possibility, but I can't tell for sure," then Chihiro remembered.

"Could you get my bag for me?" She asked, Haku got her bag, she sat up, with the help of Haku. After rummaging through the bag, Chihiro pulled out a long box, "great, I knew I still held on to one!" She said triumphantly. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said, Haku helped her to her feet and took her to the nearer bathroom, she gestured for him to come in with her, he obeyed.

"This is a pregnancy test, I can use it to find out if I'm pregnant or not, if I am, a plus will come up, if I'm not, a minus." She explained, Haku nodded and turned around as she peed on it. "It'll take a few minutes," she said. She and Haku sat there waiting for what felt like an age. Chihiro was hesitant to look at it, when she finally looked she dropped it and gasped. "Chihiro..." Haku said, staring down at the positive pregnancy test on the floor. Tears spilled down Chihiro's face, Haku pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair as she began to sob. "Sshhh, don't cry, it's ok." He whispered gently. Chihiro wiped her eyes, "if you think I'm going to leave you then think again! I love you Chihiro. You've saved my life and I could never leave you no matter what! I'll do anything for you." He said, still keeping it quiet. Chihiro nodded, breaking the hug. "Haku, you know what? I'm keeping it, if that's ok with you," she replied, determined. "That's my girl!" He said, smiling.

Chihiro and Haku exited the bathroom when the coast was clear and returned to the room where Chihiro was staying, she lay back in her bed and Haku pulled the covers back over her. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

The medic returned, Chihiro didn't want the medic to know, but she had no choice. "I think this is morning sickness, because. I'm pregnant. Keep it a secret, please!" She begged, the kind medic nodded and smiled, "I can't cure that, so I'll just release you." He said, he helped Chihiro towards the girls' quarters and she fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Chihiro woke up feeling better than ever, so she prepared for work, "great to see you back on the job, Sen." Lin said as Chihiro was getting ready. She smiled, hiding her nervousness. Chihiro was sure she'd never be able to return to her world, she'd leave Haku behind, and perhaps her child, too. While she was in the bath house she saw no-face. "No-face!" She called to him, she managed to get his attention pretty fast, and he recognised her. He came towards her, soon revealing Zeniba behind him. "Granny!" Chihiro called, running towards Zeniba and hugging her.

"Sen," the two said. Chihiro smiled. She had everything back and she couldn't stop smiling.

Her one true love, memories of the adventure that changed her life and even proof that it happened were here. "My name's still not Sen, it's Chihiro, remember?" She said, the three laughed, the hug was broken. "I was looking for a bath for no-face," Zeniba said, handing Chihiro some gold, "right this way," she said. She led Zeniba to the best bath available and let no-face get in it, she went to fetch a token, leaving him sitting there in wait.

"One herbal soap token please," she said to the spirit creature handing out the tokens. He looked her up and down, "Sen?" He said, she nodded. "Well if that's the case you still can't have the token," Chihiro frowned, remembering the day he wouldn't give her the token. "Oh, come on!" She whined, he laughed, handing her the token.

"Thanks!" Chihiro called, running off down the hall.

While she was walking back to the bath where no-face was, she thought about her dream from weeks ago, 'what could it mean?' She thought. Before she realised she was back at the bath. She went over to the spot on the wall and inserted the token carefully. The string lowered and Chihiro pulled it, the bath began to fill with water, she pulled it again once the bath was full. It was perfect. "Nicely done, Sen." A familiar voice teased, Chihiro turned around with her hands on her hips to face Haku, she laughed. "You wanna try?" She said, holding the string, he shook his head.

"I came to tell you something, actually. In private." He gestured to Zeniba and no-face. "Ok," she replied, following him out, once they were sure they were alone, Haku spoke up, "Yubaba gave me my own apartment, I was wondering if you would move in with me," he said. Chihiro smiled, blushing crazily.

"Sure, it'll be fun," she replied, mischievously. Their relationship was their little secret, Haku pulled Chihiro into a passionate kiss, Lin walked in, unnoticed by the two and silently gasped. 'Could it be that Chihiro was sick because... No, impossible.' She thought to herself, silently escaping before either of them noticed.

Sorry about the coding hope this is better!


	3. Yes!

Chapter 3: Yes!

Haku helped Chihiro move her things into their apartment and gave her a key, "that's everything. Chihiro, I love you more than anything, so be careful," he said, turning to Chihiro and kissing her cheek, she left and returned to work.

A month passed, and Chihiro's large stomach area was becoming more and more obvious. Living with Haku, she felt safe and happy, but people would start finding out soon. Chihiro and Haku made a plan of action that evening, "how are we going to tell them?" Haku asked, clearly plan less.

"Lin first, I trust her most of all, other than you." She said, Haku nodded.

"This is all your call, you're the only one I can truly trust." Haku sighed, folding his arms. Chihiro smiled, "Lin was and still is there for me, I hope I can truly trust her." She said, worriedly. Haku put his hand on her chin and lifted it, "follow your heart," he said softly.

"Lin, meet me at the bridge after work," she said to Lin the next day, Lin nodded. She indeed met Chihiro at the bridge, "can you keep a secret?" Chihiro began.

"I guess," Lin replied.

"Please don't tell anyone this, ok?" Lin nodded, "I'm pregnant," she whispered, Lin stared at Chihiro, wide-eyed. "Chi-"

"Wait, there's more," Chihiro interrupted. "It's really important you keep this... It's Haku's" she whispered again. Lin smiled.

"I knew you two had something, but this is not what I was expecting," she replied, quietly. "Please keep it a secret," Chihiro said, Lin nodded, Chihiro hugged her friends, "thanks," she said finally, breaking from the hug and heading back to her shared apartment.

"She promised to keep it a secret, I hope she does," Chihiro said, Haku smiled. "Kamaji, have you told him?" Haku began, Chihiro shook her head.

"I guess it's a good idea, but I don't know if he'll keep it," she replied, Haku laughed. "So you don't trust Kamaji even after he helped save my life?" He said, Chihiro remembered the train tickets and smiled, "I trust him, the train tickets," she said, Haku knew what she meant. She decided to go to the boiler room and invite Kamaji to the apartment, she forgot to go say hi to him when she returned. She opened the heavy metal door of the boiler room and went inside, the soot made way for her to walk through. "Thank you," she said to them. "Kamaji!" She said, Kamaji turned to her.

"Sen, is that really you?" He said, Chihiro nodded. Kamaji smiled.

"I wanted to invite you to my... Our... Apartment, if you'd be ok with that." She said, Kamaji laughed, "ok, I'll follow you now," he said, getting up. Chihiro smiled and led him to the apartment. She didn't need to unlock the door, it was unlocked. "Haku," she called, opening the door. Haku walked down the hall, "good afternoon, Kamaji." He greeted. "Good afternoon." Kamaji replied. Haku went to make tea for everyone while Chihiro and Kamaji sat in the living room. "I called you here to tell you something, Kamaji." She said, twisting her hands nervously in her lap. "Haku and I... We're... I'm... Pregnant." She finished. Kamaji was wide-eyed but he said nothing. Chihiro was looking down, not wanting to look Kamaji in the eyes. "Please... Don't tell anyone." She said, looking up, "I have no reason to tell anyone, it is your information." He said, as if it was simple. Chihiro jumped and hugged him.

He laughed as Haku came into the room with tea. "See, I told you we could trust him," he said. He'd listened to the entire conversation while he was making the tea. Chihiro took a cup and gently drank, deep in thought. "Farewell, Chihiro." Kamaji said, interrupting her thoughts, "bye, Kamaji." She replied. She saw her old friend off and then sat back down.

That night she stood on their balcony, stars shining gorgeously, Haku came out to join her. "Chihiro." He said to get her attention, she turned to face him. He dropped to one knee in a neat way. "Chihiro, I've known you since you were very little, you've saved my life. Face it, I love you Chihiro! Would you... Marry me?" He said, opening a box containing a ring. It had one sapphire and one pink jewel and the ring part was pure gold. "Haku..." Chihiro gasped. She jumped into his arms. "Yes!" She yelled excitedly. The hug broke and Haku slipped the ring onto her delicate finger. "Tonight, it's been the best night, day, hour, minute, second, whatever! I couldn't be happier!" She smiled, Haku put an arm around her and they watched a shooting star. The two both made a wish. 'I hope I/Chihiro never go/returns home.' They thought together. Their love drew them together like a powerful magnet, along with the spirit child within Chihiro.

Lin had again been watching them, she smiled. "Nice going, Haku." She said, Haku turned around. "Lin! I didn't ask for your comment, you know..." He said, Lin laughed.

That morning Haku was called for by Yubaba. "Chihiro, I'm going to see Yubaba." He said, leaving.

"Haku! Do you realise the magnitude of the situation!" She yelled at him, Haku gave a confused look. "You got a human pregnant! Are you insane or just stupid?" Haku straightened up. "Neither. I can do whatever I like, you don't control me." He spat back. Yubaba went red with rage. "WHAT IF SHE DIES? THIS IS DANGEROUS! DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE?!" Yubaba screamed back. Haku didn't even flinch.

"I can use a protective spell." He replied calmly.

"Do you even know the right protective spell?" She asked.

"Yubaba, I was hoping you would teach it to me. Please ma'am!" He said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Alright." She replied, Haku's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He ran off, happier than ever.

He came back with a slice of cake on a plate, "Chihiro made a cake, so I got a slice for you." He gasped, panting. Yubaba nodded, taking the cake and setting it beside her on her desk, she stood up and walked round to face Haku. "Focus your energy, imagine what you most want to protect and summon the protection!" Yubaba whispered, Haku had his eyes closed and mind cleared. He imagined Chihiro's smiling face and summoned the protection.

Chihiro had been working, she started to glow. When she dropped to the floor she felt dizzy, but different somehow. "Chihiro! Are you ok?" Lin said, Chihiro nodded. "That spell... It was no doubt a protection spell, I've only ever seen Yubaba do it." She said.

Haku opened his eyes to find Yubaba gone, he looked around.

Yubaba came running down the hall to where Chihiro had collapsed. "It worked..." She gasped. "He did it." She finished. Lin's mind raced, trying to think of who she meant, then she realised. "Haku did it, didn't he?" She asked, but Yubaba wasn't listening, she was too busy celebrating in a strange way.

Sorry it is short I have so many fanfics all at once I might discontinue some ㈸0㈷5㈷3


	4. Protection

Chapter 4: Protection

Days at the bath house continued as normal. Chihiro saw a customer and went to tend to him/her. "Welcome to the bath ho-" she began, she was interrupted by the creature dropping a large pile of gold at her feet, it reminded her of no-face, but this creature wasn't a no-face. It was tall and broad, wearing a colourful mask that resembled that of a no-face. She knew never to let a real no-face into the bath house, but she knew this creature wasn't a no-face. "Okay, right this way," she replied to the gold, picking it up and starting to walk. She picked up a bath token on the way, she had managed to get a pretty good one.

Once she reached the bath she sent the token to Kamaji and started the water. Again, she had put in just the right amount of water. The creature slipped into the bath, literally. "Are you okay?" Chihiro asked frantically. With a loud groan, the creature came above water. "Sen... Give him back!" He yelled. He dropped piles of gold, trying to hit Chihiro and potentially kill her. She ran, managing to be only seconds away from having gold dropped heavily onto her head each time. "Give him back!" He yelled once more, hurtling brick sized gold pieces now.

When she couldn't run anymore, she accepted the fate of her death, she had only now noticed the exit, she began crawling towards it. In a sudden glitter, gold dropped, blocking the exit, when Chihiro was only millimetres away. She let out a cry, tears streaming down her face. "Haku," she whispered. The creature summoned a gold piece bigger than Chihiro's head and dropped it, aiming for her head.

A sudden light appeared and when Chihiro could see again, the creature and its gold were gone. Chihiro sat up and felt her forehead, when she brought her hand back down, it was soaked in blood. Chihiro blacked out.

***Dream***

"Chihiro, Chihiro!" Chihiro opened her eyes and stood up, she was in blackness. "Chihiro! Please!" She heard a voice call. She did not recognise this voice. She walked around aimlessly, "who are you?" She called out.

"Chihiro! It's me," the voice called out, it said its name but Chihiro did not hear it. "Leave me alone, I don't know you!" She yelled into the enclosing blackness of wherever she was. "Chihiro! Remember me! Please! I don't wanna lose you!" The voice replied, it sounded like the voice was sobbing. She could just make out a face in the darkness, it looked familiar, but Chihiro just couldn't remember. 'You never truly forget someone,' she remembered. Why now did she remember that and who had told her? Chihiro felt herself going insane. "Just leave me! I don't know who you are and I don't want to!" She screamed into the blackness.

***Dream over***

Chihiro woke with a start, she was soaked in sweat. She remembered the horrors of the dream and wanted to cry. She heard footsteps and froze, 'why am I so afraid?' She thought. The door slid open revealing that same face from the dream, but it wasn't blurred. "Chihiro!" The face called out, running towards Chihiro. Then she remembered. "Haku," she replied. Haku smiled and pulled Chihiro into a hug, Chihiro burst into tears. "The dream... Nightmare... I couldn't remember you..." She sobbed into Haku's chest, he stroked her hair, she looked into his emerald eyes, they always used to be cold and serious, but now they were warm. Chihiro suddenly didn't feel like crying anymore, she wanted to smile, she smiled.

She started to stand up. She suddenly felt dizzy, she lost balance and all went black.

-Sorry short chapter but I hadn't updated in a while so yeah, btw I'm gonna do a new fanfic so wait patiently!-


	5. A Mission?

Chapter 5: A Mission.

"Hey, Chihiro," Haku began, gaining Chihiro's attention. "I'm going to be gone for a few days, will you be alright when I'm gone?" Chihiro looked at him curiously.

"What for?" She asked, nuzzling up to him as they sat together. They were no secret anymore, the whole bath house knew. "A mission. But don't worry, it's not like last time when I stole Zeniba's golden seal. It's not even for Yubaba. I'm going to get things." Haku replied. "What things?" Chihiro asked nosily.

"It's a surprise." Haku grinned.

Chihiro frowned but allowed him to leave. After he left, Chihiro found herself bored. She went to the pig pen where her parents had been all those years ago and looked around. There were no pigs anymore, it was deserted. Chihiro wandered to the restaurant where she found her parents as pigs. She had some gold so she bought some food, she didn't have to work until the night, just like the others. But the others were gambling and she didn't feel like joining in.

She tucked ravenously into her food and thanked the spirit who had served her, continuing her wander. She could go back at that moment, see her mother and tell her everything. But she wanted to stay. Stay with Haku and have their child and be happy, but the part of her that loved her mother ate away at her constantly.

Chihiro felt like she was being torn in two, it was impossible to decide between her beloved Haku or her parents, she knew her parents would be outraged if they found out she was pregnant, but she still felt obliged to go back. If only she could take Haku with her, she could explain everything and Haku could help.

Chihiro shook her head wildly, long ponytail flying. She walked back to the bath house to find Lin. Maybe she could join in the gambling, she had some gold.

Chihiro knocked on the girls' room door, listening to the noise of what sounded like sewing machines, "Lin?" She called. All noise stopped.

"Don't come in!" She yelled back, Chihiro walked off and the noise started up again. She went down to the boiler room, "Kamaji?" She called, knocking hard on the metal door. "Sen? Sorry, but you can't come in!" He called. Chihiro frowned, 'what's going on?' She thought, walking off. She decided not to try Yubaba or anyone else. They all seemed busy.

Chihiro sat around, bored, until the bath house opened. She put on her uniform and went to serve customers. A little dust spirit, about six inches tall, appeared at her feet, reaching up to give her gold. "I'd like a bath, please." It said, it had a child's voice. Chihiro nodded, crouching down to take the gold. She picked up the little spirit in her hands and took it to a bath, picking up a token on the way. She filled the bath, prepared to clean it afterwards. 'If it's a dust spirit, it will leave weird wet dust.' She thought.

She helped the little customer out of the bath and it smiled. "Thank you, I feel much cleaner now." It said, although it looked almost exactly the same. Once the customer left, Chihiro began to scrub the inside of the bath. She was right. The little creature left wet dust behind, disgusting.

Chihiro served many more customers;big, small, dusty, masked or clean. She served with a smile, at least she wasn't bored out of her mind. It was hard work but it didn't bother her, she could manage it, pregnant or not. She had barely noticed that it had been four months since she entered the spirit world, time had flown by.

After she was finished with her work, Chihiro went to find Hikari, luckily catching her before she went into the girls' room. "Wanna get some food?" She asked. Hikari smiled, "sure," she replied. The two got food together, sitting on the bridge to eat. "I never noticed how beautiful the sea is before." Chihiro said, staring out to the sea, glistening gold from the sunrise. Hikari nodded, swinging her dangling legs. "It's weird, things are never any fun at the bath house without you. It's like you have a sign above your head saying 'FUN HERE!'" She said. Chihiro looked at her and smiled.

"Really?" She gasped. Hikari looked at her and nodded. Chihiro smiled. "Thanks, Hikari."

"Hey, Sen! Yubaba wants to speak with you." A little frog spirit called, hopping up to Chihiro, she nodded. "Ok, thank you."

Chihiro walked into Yubaba's office confidently. "Sen," Yubaba began. "People tell me Haku has gone out on a mission, care to enlighten me?" Chihiro did not want to make Yubaba angry. "All he told me before he left was that he was getting things, he said it was a surprise." Chihiro replied. Yubaba frowned and shrugged.

"I guess I'll have to ask somebody else. You can go now." She sighed. Chihiro left, more curious about what Haku was doing now. Wouldn't he have told Yubaba? Chihiro got really worried about Haku, hoping with all she had that he was ok.

She needed to talk with Lin. She went to the women's quarters and nocked heavily on the door. "Lin? Can I talk to you? It's about Haku, he didn't tell Yubaba anything about where he was going or what he was doing before he left! What if he never comes back! I don't wanna lose him!" Chihiro began to sob. Lin opened the door and put her arm around Chihiro. "Don't sweat, he knew Yubaba wouldn't let him go, so that's why he didn't tell her. He told me everything instead. He's fine, and if he doesn't return tomorrow like he should I know where he'll be." Lin replied. Chihiro wiped her eyes delicately. "Thanks, Lin. I knew I could count on you!" She replied, heading back to her apartment to remain there until the bathhouse opened.


	6. Fear

Chapter 6: Fear.

Time skip! Info about it below, please read!

**About a 4 month time skip cuz I'm lazzzyyyyyyyyyyy! I couldn't think what to put in the time slot. Anyway Haku is back, safe and sound, by the way what is Haku's last name? His full name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Obviously Chihiro is gonna take his last name when they get married, so is it Nushi? By the way leave a review telling me when you wanna have them get married and if I should bother with that. Thanks to all my viewers!**

One night at the bathhouse a completely unfamiliar spirit walked through the door. Chihiro went to greet him. "Welcome to our baths," she began. The spirit held out it's hand, revealing gold, Chihiro took it politely, "right this way." She lead the sprit to a bath, grabbing a bath token on her way.

The spirit splashed water everywhere as it squeezed itself into the bath. It tried to get out, clearly unsatisfied by the little bath, it didn't budge. "D-don't worry sir, I'll get help." Chihiro panicked, running for the nearest spirit. She found a frog spirit. "Excuse me. My customer is stuck, could you help me get them out?" Chihiro asked. The frog spirit turned around and looked at Chihiro blankly. "Your customer is stuck? Why didn't you use the big tub?" The frog replied. Chihiro thought about it, he didn't look that big.

"They didn't look that big when I greeted them." She said. The frog spirit gasped.

"Is it a No-Face?" Chihiro shook her head. She heard a crash and ran back to where he customer was. The customer had grown and the remains of the bath lay around it. Chihiro didn't get it. Yubaba came falling down from the upper levels, stopping herself just before she hit the ground. "Sen, what's going on?" Yubaba asked, furious. Chihiro shook her head. "I don't know, it just keeps getting bigger. It hasn't eaten anyone, but-hey, where'd all the water go?" Chihiro asked, suddenly noticing that all the water had vanished.

"That's it!" Chihiro said, turning to Yubaba. "I think this spirit grows by absorbing water!" Yubaba was impressed Chihiro had spotted this.

"Sir, if you would be so kind, we're closing now, so would you mind leaving?" Yubaba asked kindly, the spirit looked at her. "Wa...ter..." It growled. Chihiro backed away, wrapping her arms around her swollen stomach defensively. The spirit must have thought Chihiro was defending water, because it lunged at her

She shut her eyes reflexively. "Sen, move!" Yubaba shrieked. Chihiro opened her eyes to find Yubaba standing in front of her... Defending her?! Chihiro scurried towards the exit (of the individual bath room), gratefully smiling at Yubaba. When she reached the exit, Haku was standing there. She threw her arms around him, beginning to sob. He stroked her damp hair, holding her tight. "It's all my fault! I let another bad spirit into the bathhouse! I'm such an idiot..." Chihiro sobbed into Haku's shirt.

"Chihiro, it's not your fault. None of us have ever known this kind of spirit, nor know what it is. You're just doing your job. Sen." Haku teased, Chihiro giggled, poking Haku's shoulder. "You know, you call me Chihiro, yet I've become so used to calling you Haku, but your name is Kohaku. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." Chihiro considered.

"True, but I don't need my real name, my river was filled in. And I like it when you call me Haku. You've called me that since we met." Haku replied.

Chihiro smiled, remembering that day she now knew was fate when her parents turned into pigs in the town. "Fate. Destiny." She breathed.

"Love." Haku added. Yubaba had finished the dangerous spirit and was now watching Haku and Chihiro's quiet conversation. She smiled. "Sen, get back to work." She ordered, Chihiro nodded, letting go of Haku's hand and walking off to greet a new customer while the frog spirits put up 'OUT OF ORDER' signs on the bath where the water absorbing spirit had been.

Chihiro's legs grew weak as she walked on, trying not to collapse. She was exhausted suddenly. Perhaps her heart rate was too fast to feel tired before, her eyelids grew heavy, followed by her losing consciousness... "Nng..." She moaned in her unconsciousness. "Sen!" A familiar voice called, "Sen, are you alright?" The voice seemed panicked now, getting louder. Chihiro stirred in her sleep, indicating that she was just asleep. The voice laughed softly, while Chihiro tried to figure out who it was in her dream, where she could hear the voice, loud and clear. Not Haku, not Lin, not Zeniba (since she's not in the bathhouse at said time)... Yubaba! Chihiro thought it impossible, although Yubaba did protect her from the water-absorbing spirit but she was a good worker, after all... Chihiro was so confused. She wanted to shake her confusion out of her head, but she was suddenly unable to move, a dark figure approaching from the distance, and all went black.

Another presence could be felt beside her as she felt herself regaining consciousness. Haku was beside her, looking into her eyes as they opened, "Chihiro, how are you feeling?" He said, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," Chihiro replied. Haku sighed with relief.

**Hey! Sorry it's a short chappie and that it took so long! Here's this as compensation.**

**Haku: Hey! Don't do that!**

**Author: Do what?**

**Chihiro: Don't worry about it, Haku, I'm alright.**

**Author: Oooohhhh, I get it. Sorry, but it makes for good reads! **

**Haku: I don't care. Oh, Yubaba's calling me. Bye! COMING OLD HAG! -*slumps off to Yubaba's office***

**Chihiro: When do I get to marry Haku?**

**Author: I don't know, that's for the viewers to decide. I've asked them, and am waiting for a reply.**

**Chihiro: I hate you.**

**Author: I know! Ja ne~**


	7. Til' Death Do Us Part

Chapter 7: Til' Death Do Us Part

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, throw your rotten fruit! You may have guessed by the title what this chappie is about! What you've all been waiting for! By the way...**

**One month time skip!**

Chihiro smiled, today was the biggest day of her life! Lin was helping her with her wedding dress and her hair. "I still can't believe your marrying Haku of all people, but I'm happy for you!" Lin squealed excitedly. Chihiro stared into the mirror, she had made sure there was enough room for the smallish bump on her stomach that was really obvious now when she had bought the dress. Her life couldn't be better, she was marrying the man of her dreams, her childhood sweetheart and she was pregnant with his child!

Chihiro couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, nothing could bring her down now. Her happiness could rub off on even the saddest people (or should I say spirits?) around her. She stared at her engagement ring, remembering when Haku had proposed four or five months ago.

All her friends in the spirit world were attending her wedding: No-Face, Zeniba, Lin ect., heck, even Yubaba! The only thing that made Chihiro even a tiny bit sad about the wedding was that her father wouldn't see her walk down the aisle, that only reminded her that she would never see her parents again.

'Dad would be so mad if he found out I was pregnant aged 16...' Chihiro thought, laughing at his possible reactions, and frowning at others. "You're ready!" Lin said, interrupting Chihiro's thoughts. "Oh, Lin, it's perfect!" Chihiro cried, tears of joy prickling her eyes.

~Time skip to the wedding ceremony~

Chihiro took her first step down the aisle towards Haku as the music began. The two had chosen the song played in the Kohaku river spirit shrine. Chihiro had a bouquet of blue hydrangeas, the plants in the bush where Haku had told her to go and get a job in the boiler room. Before Chihiro knew it, the bridesmaid Yuna were parting into the front rows and she was next to Haku. The music stopped.

"Kohaku Nigihayami Nushi, do you take Chihiro Ogino to be your lawful wedded wife? (Sorry I think it's lawful, correct me if I'm wrong...)" The person marrying the two began. "I do," Haku replied confidently. The ring bearer got ready to get up. "Chihiro Ogino, do you take Kohaku Nigihayami Nushi to be your lawful wedded husband?" The ring bearer was getting up now. "I do," Chihiro replied. The ring bearer walked up towards the couple, the two weddings rings on a pillow. Haku's ring was an iron ring with 'Chihiro' carved into it. Chihiro's ring was a gold ring with a diamond and 'Haku' carved into the bottom. The two slipped the rings onto each other's wedding fingers, followed by turning to face each other. "You may now kiss the bride." The two shared the best kiss of their lives so far, tongues and all, while everyone clapped.

"So, now I'm Chihiro Nigihayami?" Chihiro asked Haku. Haku nodded, Chihiro smiled, throwing her arms around his neck.

**Sorry it's a short chappie! So Chihiro and Haku are officially married!**

**Chihiro: Yay!**

**Haku: Took you long enough.**

**Author: Hey, enough of that cheek!**

**Chihiro: Two points: one, he's not five. Two, he's an all powerful river spirit, you can't order him around.**

**Author: I can, I'm the author, the reason all these wonderful things happen to you two, I can make you suffer.**

**Haku: So you're power exceeds that of a river spirit?**

**Author: Yup! **

**Chihiro: Whatever, let's go, Haku!**

**Haku: Kay, bye!**

**Author: Bye! Viewers, thanks for reading, Ja ne~**


	8. It Just Keeps Getting Better

Chapter 8: It Just Keeps Getting Better

**Time skip ~ Chihiro is now almost eight months pregnant, don't judge meh *^* and no one calls Chihiro Sen anymore just letting you know. **

Opening the sliding door to the balcony as she did everyday, Chihiro looked out across the field. Hearing some voices, she looked down. The bridge was decorated beautifully with banners and buffets and crowded with spirits that either worked at the bathhouse or were friends with Chihiro and/or Haku. The banner that caught Chihiro's eye said 'Baby Shower'. "They didn't..." Chihiro said to herself. Sliding the balcony door closed, Chihiro walked over to the bed where her husband was sleeping and shook him gently, "Haku, Haku, get up!" She commanded excitedly. Opening one eye lazily, Haku looked at Chihiro, willing her to explain. "Down on the bridge, let's go! Their having a party!" Even though Chihiro already knew, she didn't want to spoil it for Haku. "Okay, but you'll have to get off me first." Haku replied. Chihiro's now very large bump was resting on Haku's arm, positively almost crushing it.

Chihiro got up, rushing to the wardrobe the couple shared and pulling out a kimono Lin had given her a few days, saying she would need it soon. She and Haku got changed, Chihiro into her kimono and Haku into his own greenish blue gown with a deep blue haori on top. "Let's go! Can we take the stairs? I want to get there as fast as possible!" Chihiro asked excitedly, but Haku knew he couldn't allow, with all the extra weight, she could easily topple over and potentially kill herself. "Sorry Chihiro, but it's too dangerous. Only we if go slowly and carefully." Haku replied, and Chihiro knew that that way was the absolute slowest, so she nodded happily.

While Haku and Chihiro were in the lift, a thought sprang to Chihiro's mind. "So, what are we gonna call the baby?" Chihiro asked. Haku thought about it. "What about Kamigakushi? It means spirited away, and it should work whether it's a boy or a girl." Haku suggested. Chihiro smiled, "it's perfect!"

And at that moment, the lift opened, revealing the ground floor. "You know, I'm really glad I got spirited away here that day when my parents turned to pigs. It only takes one fateful day to spirited away, huh, Haku?" Chihiro as the two walked towards to exit leading straight to the red bridge where the two had for the second time in their lives. "Yeah, I'm glad, too. I'd still be Yubaba's heartless apprentice if it weren't for you." Haku replied.

Meanwhile...

"They're coming!" Lin said, "hide, now!" Everyone hid for the couple the party required.

Back to Haku and Chihiro...

Using his magic, Haku opened the door for his beloved wife, Chihiro. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled, jumping out from their hiding places. Zeniba, No-Face and Lin were there. Haku didn't expect to see the faces he saw, he almost fainted. "Mother, father..." He said, slowly approaching his family, who he hadn't seen since they gave him the Kohaku river and he set off for the human world.

Meanwhile, Chihiro was looking around. On this bridge she knew and loved, there was table upon table, piled high with food, drinks and gifts. "Guys..." She began, but was too awestruck to finish. "Hey, Chihiro. Still as much a dope as ever." Lin commented, putting her arm around Chihiro.

Haku's parents briskly approached Chihiro, leaving Haku standing there, his mind racing. Chihiro didn't notice until Haku's father, Hashibami Nigihayami Nushi, was standing a meter over Chihiro. He was so tall... "Are you my son's wife?" He asked in his deep, powerful voice. He had white hair and a long white beard, which made Haku's pitch black hair seem surreal, and was wearing many shades of green and blue in the form of a cloak and haori. On his haori was a logo consisting of some waves and above was the name Nigihayami. "Yes sir, you must be Kohaku's father." Chihiro replied, she was scared to call Haku by his bathhouse name in front of his father. The man nodded, "I am Hashibami Nigihayami Nushi, God of the Hashibami river." He replied, Chihiro bowed low, a little of her cleavage showing in the process. "Is that Kohaku's child you carry?" Hashibami asked.

"Yes, sir."

"What kind of spirit are you?" That question caught Chihiro off guard, was it okay to tell this powerful river spirit that she was human?

"She is human, father." Haku replied, walking past his father and putting his arm around Chihiro. Lin had left Chihiro's side when Hashibami approached, she was deathly afraid of his power. "Kohaku, you married a human?" The powerful river spirit asked, irritation in his voice. Haku nodded. "First you lose your river, then you disappear, then you marry a human?!" Hashibami was furious now.

"Yes father, I couldn't hold the humans off when it came to my river, yes I didn't go home, I came to the bathhouse, but then I met Chihiro, who survived being spirited away to this world without a scratch. She changed my life, even saved it, and I love her. I won't let you hurt her!" Haku replied, stepping in front of Chihiro defensively. Chihiro couldn't let this go on. "Haku, leave it. When we married, neither of our parents even knew that we were going to do so, and neither had our blessing. That is something that cannot be atoned for easily. As well as that, I became pregnant with your child, my parents would be furious if they found out, as well as the fact that I disappeared. I see where your father is coming from, he cares about you. That's why he acts this way. Am I correct in saying so, Mr. Nigihayami?" Chihiro spoke up, putting an arm out in front of Haku and indicating for him to stop. Hashibami stood staring at Chihiro, awestruck.

Everyone had stopped eating and talking, and were now staring at Chihiro.

"You're not as ignorant as you look. When Kohaku disappeared, I searched for him, far and wide. That search never ended, but the hope in my heart faded. That is, until I got word about Kohaku getting married." Hashibami replied after a long pause. Chihiro smiled. "I ended up spirited away here six years ago by chance, but coming here again eight months ago was my own choice. I have no regrets." Suddenly, Chihiro's stomach growled. "Except maybe not having breakfast this morning!" She added, blushing. Hashibami laughed. "Why don't you have some cake, Chihiro? No Face made it, it's really good!" Lin said, handing Chihiro a plate with a piece of cake on it. The words 'Congratulations, Chihiro. From No Face.' were iced carefully onto that specific piece. Smiling at No Face, Chihiro took a large bite out of the piece gratefully. "You know, I think I don't mind having you in the family." Hashibami said thoughtfully, biting his own slice of cake.

**So, there you have it! Mr. Nigihayami approves! By the way, Kohaku means amber, so I called Haku's father Hashibami, which means hazel. So, what do you guys think? By the way, when I said there might be a sequel last chapter, I didn't mean that this one was over! Happy Boxing Day and I hope you had a great Christmas yesterday! Ja ne!~**


End file.
